Diego Velázquez
Diego Rodríguez de Silva y Velázquez (baptized on June 6, 1599 – August 6, 1660) was a Spanish painter who was the leading artist in the court of King Philip IV and one of the most important painters of the Spanish Golden Age. He was an individualistic artist of the contemporary Baroque period, important as a portrait artist. In addition to numerous renditions of scenes of historical and cultural significance, he painted scores of portraits of the Spanish royal family, other notable European figures, and commoners, culminating in the production of his masterpiece Las Meninas (1656). From the first quarter of the nineteenth century, Velázquez's artwork was a model for the realist and impressionistpainters, in particular Édouard Manet. Since that time, famous modern artists, including Pablo Picasso, Salvador Dalí and Francis Bacon, have paid tribute to Velázquez by recreating several of his most famous works. Tossup Questions # This artist may have depicted his daughter in The Needlewoman, which is ofen compared to his other portrait with an unattributed sitter, The Lady with a Fan. The National Gallery in London has his best-known portrait of his most frequent patron, who appears life-size and is oddly wearing a silver and brown outt that gives the painting its nickname as the "silver" portrait of its sitter. This artist's most famous portrait is housed in the Palazzo Doria Pamphilj in Rome, and he painted equestrian portraits for the Palacio del Buen Retiro of the Count-Duke of Olivares and Balthasar Charles. He did a portrait of a young moriscoartist who accompanied him on his second trip to Rome, in preparation for painting the portrait of a man who is shown sitting on an ornate red armchair in front of red drapes while wearing a red cape. For 10 points, name this artist who painted portraits of Juan de Pareja and Pope Innocent X, a Spaniard who served as Philip IV's court painter. # One painting by this artist was initially thought to depict woman workers of St. Isabel, but that painting is now believed to depict a mythical weaving competition. This artist of The Fable of Arachne painted a scene in which Apollo informs Vulcan of his wife's adultery. One of his artistic subjects has grape leaves in his hair and is seen crowning a man in a yellow coat while sitting on a (*) barrel full of wine. A subject of a popular portrait by this artist was later depicted "screaming" by Francis Bacon. The most famous painting by this artist of The Triumph of Bacchus, and the Portrait of Pope Innocent X, depicts a dog and a dwarf to the right of the Infanta Margarita, while the artist himself is seen working on a large canvas. For 10 points, name this Spanish painter of Las Meninas. # One of this artist's earliest paintings depicts the Virgin Mary standing on the moon and crowned with a halo of stars at the moment of the Immaculate Conception. This artist painted his chief patron in the Fraga Portrait, and depicted the jester Francisco Lezcano playing with a deck of cards in one of his paintings of dwarves. A shirtless man reclining and holding a yellow glass references Titian's Bacchanal of the Andrians in another of his paintings, in which a kneeling man in a yellow shirt is being crowned with a wreath by Bacchus. While in Rome, he painted his Moorish servant Juan de Pareja. In a commission for Gaspar de Haro, this artist of The Drinkers depicted a man holding a mirror that reveals the face of the female title character, whose nude body is rendered from behind. For 10 points, name this court painter of Philip IV of Spain, the artist of the Rokeby Venus and Las Meninas.